Meant For Each Other
by hoofbeats127
Summary: So this is my first fan fiction and i hope you like it. Its been three months since Rhydian left and He and Maddy are both heart broken. Yet Tom may still have feelings for Maddy and a girl with flaming red hair may have some for Rhydian... so I'm not good at summaries but i hope you will read it!
1. denial

**Chapter one: denial**

**Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction and I can't wait for you to read it! I hope you like it but if you don't that's ok; also tell me if I should keep going.**

Maddys POV:

It has been three months since Rhydian left me for the wild. At school everything seems slower. The three K's were freaked out when they found out Rhydian "ran away", according to Mr. Jeffries. Shannon always new that I was heartbroken and would try to help but it never worked. Shannon thinks I'm in denial because that's how I act at school. I don't want anyone knowing that every night, when I go home, I cry myself to sleep. Although the one thing that is weird is that Tom seemed sad, yet he always seemed sort of happy he was gone. I always thought Rhydian and Tom were friends, but after Rhydian left I could see a little spark in his eyes when ever he saw me. I wonder if he still fancies me, I mean he said he was over it but I don't know any more. I've decided I am going to ask him today.

"Hey Tom" I said as I slowly walked into the dark room like I was just killed.

"Hey Mads, what's up?" There was that spark in his eyes again, cant he just get over me already because it's never going to happen.

"I was wondering if…" Then I got cut off when Shannon walked in.

"Hi guys. Wait did I interrupt something?"

"No." Tom and I said in unison. I didn't want to ask Tom if Shannon was there because I didn't want to embarrass him, even though Shannon already knows he fancies me.

"So tonight is movie night, what do you want to watch?" Shannon seemed so excited to ask because she loves movie night.

"A horror movie!" Tom loves horror movies, so of course, that's what he wanted. I, on the other hand, hate horror movies, but like always I zoned out and was thinking of Rhydian.

"Maddy?" Shannon asked staring at me.

"Yeah, sure" I said still is a daze. I was thinking about the movie night with Rhydian when I had the wolfsbane and wolfed out. He had to shove a thistle root down my throat. I can't keep doing this, thinking about Rhydian all the time.

"Um, I'm going to go home and meet you at your house tonight." I said to break the silence.

"Ok, sure Maddy I'll see you there, bye!" Shannon said with a smile, she could tell I was thinking about Rhydian.

"Bye Maddy" Tom said with the same smile, but his was filled with happiness not worry.

With that I left school and was running through the woods when I herd a twig snap. I stopped dead in my tracks and listen with the super hearing, wolfblood thing. I heard it again and turned around and saw a girl, about my age, with flaming red hair staring at me.

"Hi…" I was unsure who I was talking to, but all I knew is that she was a wolfblood, a wild wolfblood.

"Are you Maddy?" She seemed angry but I was too depressed to care.

"Yeah, why?" then her eyes turned that bronze, yellow color and her claw grew out. I was about to run but I was too late. She cut my side than ran off into the woods.

"Who was that?" I said to myself in shock and not feeling the pain, but then I did feel it and I dropped to the ground with only one thought, _Rhydian._

**So that was chapter one! If you want it to be longer than just ask, and chapter two should be up today and it will be Rhydians POV. I hope you like it. **


	2. never

**Chapter two: Never**

**So like I said I'm doing the second chapter and that's probably all I'll do today but I will hopefully update each day. Tuesdays may be hard though because I ride my horse that day.**

Rhydians POV:

The wild has been amazing, or that's what everyone else thinks. I hate it, I have to hunt and I have never like hunting, not even once. If you don't get your prey than you can't eat that day, and with all the moving we do you would want food. Yes. I'm happy to be with my family, Ceri and Bryn, but there not the ones I truly love. Ceri abandoned me when I was two and she expects me to come at her with open arms and let her in that easy, no. I had to leave everything I love, everyone I loved. Well I only had one person I truly love and that was Maddy. I made such a big mistake leaving her, but I had to because Shannon and Tom found out and it was my fault. Now I can't go back because she probably hates me. I always have a pain in my chest when I think about her; even when I'm not I still have the pain in my heart. I miss her and always use eolas to check up on her during the day, but she is always fine in school, like she's forgotten about me. I did meet another girl here though; her name is Jana and is really nice. I talk about Maddy and Jana doesn't seem to mind.

"Hey Jana" I saw her coming out of her den and go over to a rock. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi Rhydian, how did you sleep?" she asked me this every morning and the was always the same, but I would usually lie, but today I decided to tell her the truth.

"It was horrible" I looked down because I started to think of Maddy because she's what my dreams are always about.

_Maddy and I are running through the woods and holding hands. We come to a tree and stop and lay down. This was our tree that we always went to, together. We were laughing when we heard a noise. Then out of no where Ceri comes and turns into her wolf self and tries to attack Maddy, but she gets hit and before I can save her im dragged away by Ceri._

That's when I wake up, and notice I was shaking and crying in my sleep.

"Oh, why?" Jana looked concerned because she cared about me, but a little too much, I think.

"It's Maddy, every night I have a dream, a bad one and it's about Maddy" I told her the truth thinking she wouldn't mind but I guess she did.

"Rhydian, you have to get over her. You said it yourself, she probably hates you. You need to move on." She seemed really angry so I just got up and walked away. I couldn't listen or look at after what she had said. Yes, I think its true but I love Maddy and won't let her go, never.

I peaked out of my den and found that Jana was gone so I ran to a tree where no one could see me and used eolas to see Maddy. She was walking home and was looking beautiful as usual, but then she stopped. I herd a twig snap behind her and then I saw Jana with her. They had a small conversation when out of no where Jana's eyes turn yellow and claws grow out. She cuts Maddys side then runs off. After that Maddy falls and I get out of eolas.

"Oh no, I have to find her, she could die!" I was talking to myself than I ran off as fast as I could go. I didn't know where I was going and didn't use eolas because it would take to much time. So I just followed my instinct until I came up to a tree and saw someone's sneaker peaking out. It was Maddy.

I ran over as fast as I could to Maddys lifeless body lying on the ground. I checked and she was still breathing, but she was losing a lot of blood. Her once white school shirt now has a giant red mark on her side where it was ripped. I took off my jacket and rapped it around her waist to put pressure on the cut.

"Maddy, Maddy wake up, come on. Maddy!" I was shaking her lightly. I was kneeling down next to her but was also hovered over her at the same time. I was crying so hard looking at her like this. Then for a split second her eyes fluttered open a little.

"Maddy!"

"Rhydian" she seemed to be in shock from seeing me.

"Maddy it's going to be ok, I promise" she looked up at me and winced a little. She then said the three words I wanted to tell her all along.

"I love you" she smiled a little but before I could say anything we were kissing. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. I was so happy to be with her and know she felt the same but my time was cut short when she blacked out again.

"Maddy, I love you too." With that I quickly pecked her lips than picked her up and ran.

**So that was chapter two, how did you like it? I will most likely update tomorrow but maybe, if I have time, I could update today, but I don't know. I just wanted to get it started, so I left you what is kind of like a cliff hanger. **


	3. saving her

**Chapter three: Saving her**

**So here's chapter three enjoy!**

Third person POV:

Rhydian was running as fast as he through the forest holding Maddy in his arms. His grey shirt was now red on the front from Maddys blood. He was tripping over trees and stumps until he came to a clearing, Maddys house. Rhydian ran up to the house and kicked the door off the hinges and ran in

"Mrs. Smith! Mr. Smith, help!"

Rhydian ran into the kitchen and put Maddy on the table and Mr. and Mrs. Smith ran in.

"Rhydian? What happened to her?" Mrs. Smith asked while frantically running over to the cupboard and taking out medicine.

"She was walking home… then Jana came and attacked her… I was… using… eolas" He stuttered as he explained.

"well right now you need to calm down and take her upstairs to her room" Rhydian nodded and picked up Maddy and ran her into her bedroom and placed her on her bed.

"Now what do I have to do."

"You have to go down stairs while I take care of her" Emma, Mrs. Smith, nodded to Daniel, Mr. Smith, to take Rhydian down stares knowing he wouldn't go on his own.

Daniel had to practically drag Rhydian down the stairs and onto the coach.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Smith, this was all my fault. If I had only not told Jana about Maddy all the time then…"

"Rhydian this wasn't your fault. You didn't know Jana would go after Maddy."

"I know but if I had only kept my mouth shut nothing would have happened!" Rhydian was now pacing around the room.

"You have helped her because if you hadn't used eolas she would still be out there, suffering." It was silent for the next hour until Emma came down.

"How is she? Can I see her?" Rhydian asked panicking.

"She will be ok and yes you can see her." As soon as Rhydian her yes he was already half way up the stairs and at Maddy's door. He paused before he walked in then slowly opened the door. He slowly walked in and shut the door but stayed there silent.

"Rhydian!" she looked so happy but then noticed Rhydians frown. "whats wrong?" she then patted the bed as to ask him to sit down.

"It's just that this was all my fault." He sat down and she took his hand.

"No it's not, If I had only paid attention than it wouldn't have happened." Rhydian was staring at their hands and Maddy used her other hand to lift his head up to see into his deep, ocean blue eyes.

"If I had only just…" he was cut off because Maddy leant in and kissed him. It was just a kiss, it was passionate and showed how much she loved him. It lasted as long as their breath could, then they pulled away. The rested there foreheads together and looked in each others eyes.

"I love you" Maddy said with a smile on her face. Rhydian smirked then grinned.

"I love you to Mads."

Mean while down stairs Emma and Dan were talking.

"I don't know Emma, he caused Maddy to be in pain for three months. I don't know if I can trust him as much as I used to."

"I feel the same way, but Maddy loves him and I don't want to hurt our cub."

"But he could. He could leave again and she would go back to being in pain."

"For Maddys sake I think she should see him. Did you see that smile she had whenever she was around him before he left?"

"Yeah, but I will keep a watchful eye on him and not let him hurt her again, if he does he's gone."

"Don't worry he will be gone and with me, ill keep an eye on them to," said Jana as she snapped out of eolas. "He will be mine."


	4. staring

**Chapter four: Staring**

**Ok so I'm going to try to make this longer but if I don't than sorry, I tried. Tell me if you want it longer.**

Rhydians POV:

I woke up the next morning not knowing where I was. I looked around and noticed I was in a room, but whose. I was about to move my hand when I noticed I was holding something. I looked to my left and saw Maddy asleep next to me. That's when I remembered that we were talking and must have fallen asleep sometime. I spent a while looking at Maddy and how she hasn't really changed. She still had the chocolate brown colored hair that was always perfectly strait although it had grown so it's now under her collar bone. She was still small, very small. Maddy was still shorter than me but I liked it. Her hands were small too, everything was, but that's what made her perfect. By now I had been staring at her for about ten minutes and she woke up and looked at me. I loved to see her eyes, they were a dark brown with little gold speaks showing a little of her wolf self.

"Morning" I said as she yawned then smiles, I smiled back.

"Morning Rhydian. Are you coming to school with me today? I mean Shan and Tom are going to bug me about why I'm so happy all of a sudden." She rolled her eyes during the last part. After that she wrapped her arms around my neck and looked at me.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, its not like I will find something to do here with you gone. Although that depends, do you want me to go?" I wrapped my hands around her waist and raised my eyebrows.

"Of course I do, but there's one thing." She started to seem a little nervous.

"What is it, what happened?"

"Well… ever since you left Tom has… started to… fancy me again I guess. I just want to give them time to get used to you here before they find were, you know, together."

"Your right, I wouldn't want Tom to hate me, or you. There's just one problem." I was still staring right into her eyes, and she was staring into mine.

"What is it?"

"I don't have any school uniforms." Maddy then got up and went over to the bottom drawer in her closet and pulled out some of my old uniforms.

"You left them here on full moons." She smirked and chucked them to me.

"Now you can go into the bathroom while I change in here." Before I would respond I was being pushed out of the door and into the bathroom.

"Wow, I really need to cut my hair." This was the first time I really saw myself since the wild.

I took a quick shower than I found hair clippers and cut my hair. I now looked like my old self, not like someone who just came from the wild. As soon as I was done I heard a knock on the door.

"Rhydian its me, mums just finished breakfast, come on." Maddy hollered from outside the door. I then smelled bacon and ran out the door. Maddy and I raced down the stairs, she was pushing me the whole time.

"Morning cub!" Emma said while putting two plates full of bacon on the table.

"Mum, I told you, I'm not your cub any more. I'm a wolf." Emma rolled her eyes at Maddys statement and we sat down.

After breakfast I thanked Mrs. Smith and ran out the door with Maddy. We raced the whole way to school, just like old times. I was ahead of her most of the time, but slowed down so I wouldn't lose her. When we had finally got there we had noticed that we were early. I followed Maddy as we went inside and she opened her locker. She got out her books and shut the door.

"Hey, because were so early lets go hang out in the dark room for a while." The dark room is where the photography meets. It was consisting of Maddy, Shannon and Tom; I don't do that sort of thing. We walked in and Maddy was looking at the cameras when I came up hugged her from behind. I heard her take a deep breath and turn around. She was looking at me with a gorgeous smile on her face.

"You know I love you, right Maddy?" I dropped my smile a little bit so it was only a grin.

"Yeah of course I do why, and I love you too." She seemed a little worried about my answer.

"I don't know, I just wanted to hear you say it I guess." We were silent for a couple of seconds; we were staring into each others eyes. We were in the middle of the dark room and nearly right in front of the door. I started to lean down and she leaned in and before we new it we were kissing again. Maddy wrapped her arms around my necak and I placed my hands on her waist, being careful not to touch where she was hurt, yet our moment was cut short when the door opened…

Toms POV:

I was walking up to school when I saw Shan, but no Maddy.

"Hey Shan, where's Maddy?" she could tell I had something on my mind.

"Hi Tom, and I don't know she wasn't at the table when I came. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking, about, maybe, asking Maddy out, again. This time there's nothing that can happen, unlike last time."

_I was ready to ask Maddy out, when I walked over and opened the darkroom door. Although as soon as I opened it I saw Maddy and Rhydian practically kissing and stormed off._

"Oh, well then let's go inside, she may be here already." Shannon said as she walked ahead of me and into the school.

We were walking down the hall when we noticed the darkroom door was slightly open.

"I guess she's already here." I told Shannon as I got ready to go in.

"Yeah I guess so, well good luck, I guess." I gave her a weird look at the last comment but ignored it and walked in.

What I saw was something I never expected to see. Maddy and **Rhydian** where kissing in the middle of the darkroom. They pulled apart when they noticed me.

"Tom… I… surprise?" Maddy seemed so worried about it and I was shocked. I then did what I did the first time and left. I walked into the hall when Shannon stopped me.

"What happened?"

"Rhydian happened, he's back, and was making out with Maddy. Go see for yourself." Shannon's eyes grew wide when I told her, but then I left.

**So I hope that was long enough. I'm sorry if it's bad, it's just that it's almost midnight. But I had to update for you guys, I can't leave you hanging. So tell me what you think and if you want to read more. Remember tomorrow id my slow day.**


	5. staring part two

**Chapter five: staring part two**

**So I thought that it would make more sense for there to be another part to the other chapter.**

Third person POV:

As soon as Tom ran out of the room Rhydian looked at Maddy and she was speechless. Her eyes started to glisten and she fell to the floor. She sat there with tears rolling down her face and Rhydian watched her

"Mads, what's wrong?" he sat down next to Maddy and hugged her.

"Tom probably hates me." She leaned her head on Rhydians chest and hugged him back.

"No he doesn't. He probably just needs to blow off steam or something. He couldn't hate you." Just then Shannon walked in and saw them on sitting on the floor.

"So its true, your back." She then looked at Maddy. "Maddy what's wrong?" Maddy turned her head so she was fully facing Rhydians chest and kept quiet.

"She thinks Tom hates her." Rhydian answered for her.

"Aw, Mads. Tom doesn't hate you he was just in shock. I mean he sees that Rhydians back, but he also, apparently, saw you to… kind of… making out."

"Well... it's true… we were because me and Rhydian are… well… together." Maddy stuttered and sniffed while turning around to see Shan. The first bell then wrung.

"Come on Mads, let's go." Rhydian got up and pulled Maddy up with him. He them wiped the tears off her face and took her hands walked to Mr. Jefferies hand with Shannon close behind.

"Yeah and they were… Rhydian?" Kay said as he, Maddy and Shannon walked into the room.

"Oh my god Rhydian you back!" Kara said as she walked up to him. He was standing in front of Maddy so you could barely see them holding hands.

"Hi Rhydian, I missed you, did you miss me?" Katrina asked as she stood with the other girls.

"Hi…" Rhydian said pulling Maddys hand farther up so it was visible. That's when the three K's saw it.

"Wait! Maddy and Rhydian? But you could have done so much better. Like if you were with me." Kara squealed.

"No, I couldn't have. I'm with Maddy and she the best things that's ever happened to me." Rhydian smiled and looked at Maddy and she smiled back.

"Ugh, you are making a mistake Rhydian Morris." Then the three K's stormed off to their seats. With that Maddy sat down in her original seat and Rhydian sat next to her. Shannon was in the row in front of them and then Tom walked in and sat next to her, not saying a word.

"Ok everyone..." Mr. Jeffries said while walking in and not looking up. He then started attendance. "… Maddy Smith."

"Here, sir."

"Rhydian Morris."

"Here"

Mr. Jefferies looked up and saw Rhydian sitting there.

"Mr. Morris, nice of you to join us."

"My pleasure sir." The day went by fast and then it came time for art, Rhydians favorite.

He got up and took some pencils out and sat down. He then stared at Maddy and started drawing vigorously.

"What are you doing?" Maddy asked raising one eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, just keep doing what your doing." Rhydian smirked.

"Ok I guess."

As soon as class was over Rhydian had finished his drawing.

"So, you wanna see it?"

"Yeah, of course I do!" Rhydian tilted the book so she could see it and she moved closer to him.

"Oh my god, Rhydian. This is amazing."

"Thanks"

"No, thank you Rhydian, it's beautiful." With that she leaned over and kissed him. It lasted until…

"Ehem" Tom was staring strait at them along with everyone else.

"Sorry" Maddy and Rhydian said in unison. The last belle wrung and the couple left the school.

"Race ya back to my place?" Maddy asked him with a smile

"Sure, but I will beat you." Maddy walked closer to him.

"Oh you really think so?"

"Yup" Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck and was about to kiss him but as he leaned down she ran.

"Cheat!" Rhydian said running after her. They ran through the woods and over the logs. The wind was blowing through there hair was they ran. Rhydian soon caught up with Maddy. He grabbed her waist and spun her around.

"Rhydian!"

He threw her over his shoulder and ran back to the house. When they got there it was raining. He set her down and they laughed. They stared into each others eyes and smiled.

"I love you" Maddy said.

"I love you too" Rhydian said back and kissed her.

They kissed for a while but when the came for air they noticed how wet they were. They spent a second leaning against each others forehead but went in when Maddy started shivering.

"Here you go: Maddy said tossing him a towel.

"Thanks" Rhydian said with a smile on his face.

"I love the hair, by the way" Maddy told him as she walked closer to him.

"Thanks, it looked bad the other way."

"Nothing looks bad on you. Now let's go watch a movie." She hugged him and he hugged her back. They took each others hand and went into the living room and Maddy put in a movie. Rhydian sat on the long couch and Maddy sat on his lap. She cuddled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter five. I tried really hard on it. I cant wait to continue the story for you guys.**


	6. visiting Devon

**Chapter six: visiting Devon**

**This chapter doesn't have Jana in it but I promise the next one will!**

Third person POV:

"Bye mum, bye dad, see you soon!" Maddy yelled as her parents drove away. They were going to visit family in Devon. Maddy said she would rather stay home though. Rhydian had been staying at there house ever since he had come back from the wild, so for three days.

"So we now have the house to ourselves." Maddy said with a grin.

"What do you wanna do?" Rhydian asked smirking and walking closer.

"Hmm, I don't know. I mean there's really nothing to do." Maddy said sarcastically as she walked over to Rhydian. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"oh yea?" he said grinning. Maddy nodded and started to kiss him when the door knocked.

"Perfect timing." Maddy said, once again, sarcastically. Rhydian smirked as she walked to the door.

"Hey Shan, hey Tom."

"Hi Mads." They both said at slightly different times as they walked in.

"Hi guys" Rhydian said as they walked in. Tom stayed silent, but Shan answered.

"Hi Rhydian." Shannon hated him for a while when he came back because of what he did to Maddy. Yet when she saw how kindly he calmed Maddy when Tom got mad she trusted him again.

"So, not to but rude, but what are you doing here?" Maddy asked as she sat on Rhydian and Tom and Shannon sat on the couch. Tom rolled his eyes when he saw them.

"Well we thought we could do that movie night we wanted to do but couldn't." Shannon exclaimed.

"Yeah sure I'm fine with that, anyway my parents are gone." Maddy turned to Rhydian and he nodded in agreement.

"Ok so we will have it here then at eight?" Shannon asked.

"That sounds great. See you then!" Maddy said as the two friends left the house.

"Ok so where were we?" Maddy asked looking in his eyes.

"Maybe… right here." Rhydian grinned and kissed her. They were kissing for a long time then braked for air. They looked into each others eyes and new.

"I love you" Rhydian said. Maddy smiled

"I love you too." Maddy smiled and kissed him again. This time it was harder. Maddy put her hand on his chest and moved his hands down her side. She then put her hand on his shoulder. When he got to the bottom of her shirt he started to lift it up. He took it off of her and then his. He looked at the scar on her side from the scar than back up to her. There eyes met again and they kissed. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around him and they went up stairs. (Not gonna go into detail)

**A while later**

Maddy was looking at Rhydian and smiled. He smiled back looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Maddy had a piece of hair across her face and he tucked it behind her ear.

"You're beautiful Maddy Smith." Rhydian said softly but it was sweet.

"Thanks" she said smiling still. She then looked at the clock

"Oh no, its seven fifty. Shannon and tom will be here any minute." They jumped out of bed and got changed as fast as they could. This was pretty fast considering they were wolfbloods. They ran down stairs and into the kitchen

"Ok you get the ice cream and ice from the freezer and ill get the drinks and popcorn ready." Rhydian nodded and did that. Within seconds Tom and Shannon had arrived.

"Hi guys come in." Maddy said as if nothing ever happened. They all went into the living room and sat on the big couch. They put in a horror movie and Maddy held Rhydians hand under the blanket. Maddy hated horror movies but she wanted to enjoy her friends so she stayed. Whenever something really scary happened she would jump and bury her face into Rhydians chest. He was scared but would hug her for comfort.

The movie was about a girl and her mother who were put in an asylum. The mother killed her daughter thinking she was cursed and now there is a video tape going around in present day. (Shout out to who ever knows the movie)

When the movie was over Maddy was under the blanket hiding on Rhydian. When he found her like this he smirked but didn't say anything. The group of friends then had a sleep over with Tom on the recliner, Shannon on the arm chair and Maddy and Rhydian on the couch. They soon all fell asleep. Maddy was still in Rhydians arms.

**I know it was a short chapter. I'm sorry but I just didn't really know what to write but then it clicked. I hope you still enjoyed it. Remember shout out to how ever can guess the movie.**


	7. the plane

**Chapter seven: the plane**

**Sorry I've been a bad author and haven't been posting anything but I couldn't think of anything. Yet last night I thought up about five new chapters so here's chapter seven.**

Maddys POV:

I'm so excited because the whole junior class is going to Paris for a trip. Although there is one thing that has been worrying me. For the past couple days I have been getting sick but only once, in the morning, and I'm a week late this month, but that doesn't mean anything… right? Well just incase yesterday I bought three tests, just to be sure.

"Maddy are you ready?" My mom yelled. I'm packing my bags and have three bags, so I over packed a little.

"Yeah mum, be down in a second."

Rhydians POV:

The whole junior class is going to Paris today and Mads and I are so excited. I just finished packing and put everything against the door when I heard Mrs. S call for Maddy. I am kind of worried about Mads because she has been acting weird lately. Like yesterday she yelled at me for nothing, but then starting crying and saying she was sorry.

"Rhydian are you ready we are going to be late" Mrs. S yelled up

"I'm coming out right now." With that I grabbed my rucksack and suit case. As I got in the hallway I saw Maddy coming out of the room with three things so I decided to help her.

"Morning Mads, are you excited?" I asked her as I put the bags in the car.

"Yes, I'm so excited!" she replied.

"Enough talking, get in the car you're gonna be late." Mrs. S said. We ran into the car and left the house.

_At the airport_

As we got there Maddy and I ran out of the car before it stopped. We grabbed out bags and said good bye to Mrs. S, we said bye to Mr. S last night because he went out this morning. We ran in and went through all of the procedures we had to do. As soon as we got to the gate Shannon and Tom were the last ones to board.

"There you guys are come on" Shan said as her and Tom ran into the plane.

Maddy stopped out of no where and I new what the look on her face meant.

"Mads whats wrong?"

"I'm so stupid. I totally forgot how afraid I am of flying. I mean what if something goes wrong?" she looked at me with this sacredness in her eyes, so I took her hand

"Hey, if anything did go wrong, which it won't, I'm right here and we'll be together."

"Yeah, but what…" I had to cut her off because we would miss the flight. I bent down and picked her up over my shoulder.

"Maddy it will be fine." I then walked onto the plane and put Maddy down. Our seats were in the middle of the plane and there were four people in one row. Shannon took the window seat, then Maddy, then me then Tom.

Maddys POV:

I can't wait any longer. I am working myself up about this. I decided that here would be a good place to take the test because it could be anyone's.

"I'll be right back." I stood up and Rhydian nodded. I got out of the seats than took my bag from the over head carry-on compartment.

I walked to the back of the plane to where the bathrooms are and went inside. Took all three of them, and I don't know why. I guess I just want to be sure. I waited and when they were done I threw two away and kept one. I then took out my mobile and texted Shan.

Shannons POV:

I was reading when my mobile wrung telling me I got a text message. Maddy had been gone for a while now and when I looked up I saw Rhydian look at me all worried, like something's up. I looked at the text and it said:

_Shannon come to the bathroom and don't tell anyone, especially Rhydian. I am freaking out and I really need you right now._

My eyes grew wide as I read it but I knew what I had to do. So I got up at looked at Rhydian and nodded as if saying it's ok.

"Um, I'll be right back" I said and then went to the back of the plane and knocked on the door.

"Mads, it's me, are you ok?" I then heard the door unlock and I went in. I saw Maddy sitting on the seat with one hand over her mouth and the other tucked into her arms. I could also tell she had been crying, and still is because there were tears rolling down her cheek.

"Maddy what's wrong?" I knelt down in front of her on the floor and put me hands on her knees. She didn't answer; she only lifted up her tucked in hand and was holding something. It took me a second to focus, but as soon as I did I knew what it was. She then tilted it and I saw a plus sign.

"Oh Mads, what if it is wrong, I mean its only one" she got up and went over to the trash and pulled out two more.

"Shannon I took three. They all said the same thing. What am I gonna do? Rhydian will leave me and I will be alone." She sat back down and cried even harder.

"He won't leave you. He loves you, you should have seen his face when you texted me. He looked so worried because you have been gone for so long." I wiped the tear on her cheek away.

"Really?" she smiled a little bit.

"Yes, now why don't we go back out? And you won't be alone, you have me, your mum, your dad, Tom and you will have Rhydian." I tried to cheer her up a little bit.

"Ok, but you can't tell Rhydian about this, or anyone, not yet." She said while shaking her head.

"I won't, I promise. Now let's go." I put my hand out and she took it. She wiped her face and stood up. We then left and went back to our seats. As we got there Rhydian and Tom saw that Maddy had been crying. Rhydian was the first to speak up.

"Maddy are you ok?" He looked so worried and it was obvious that he cared.

"Yeah, I'm fine." We then sat down and I continued reading. When I looked over Maddy had her head on Rhydians shoulder and her eyes were closed. They were holding hands and Rhydian had his arm around Maddy. He was looking down at her smiling. When I saw Tom though he rolled his eyes and looked annoyed. When will he learn to move on?

**So that was my chapter. Sorry it was so late. I hope you liked it though! I promise I will update sooner.**


	8. bus rides, hotels, and the Eiffel Tower

**Chapter eight: bus rides hotels and the Eiffel tower**

Rhydians POV:

We just arrived in Paris and we are still on the plane. Maddy hasn't woken up yet though. I wonder why she's so tired, I mean what could be keeping her up this much. They are letting people in the front of the plane off first then us and then the people closest to the door so we have about five more minutes on the plane.

_Five minutes later_

Maddy is still asleep and when me Shan and Tom all nudged her to wake up she moaned and snuggled against me more. Her eyes did open for a second though.

"Hey Mads, we're here." I said softly. She then looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm tired. I haven't slept for days" she mumbled. I then thought of an idea and I turned to Shan and Tom.

"Tom can you hold Maddy's bag for me?"

"Sure, why do…" Tom started to say but then Shan had this look like she remembered something and took the bag away from him.

"I'll carry it." She then moved something in it. It sounded like a box or something.

"Come on everyone" Mr. Jeffries said to us.

I then picked up Maddy bridle style and she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. I smiled at her and we got out of the seat. When we were walking through the part of the plane where all the other passengers, not with us, were people were smiling at her and I. it was kind of creepy but I could tell they thought we were cute together. I then heard Tom scoff though, when will he get over her and like me as a friend again?

We then got all of our luggage and got on a bus to go to the hotel, and Maddy was still asleep in my arms.

Maddy's POV:

When I started to wake up I noticed we weren't on the plane and I was in Rhydians arms. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning Mads" He said looking down at me.

"Morning, what time is it." The flight went over night so I knew it must be early.

"I don't know, about five thirty maybe." Oh great, five thirty was when I have been getting sick, and now I didn't feel good. I sat up and looked at Shan who was behind me. I gave her a worried look and she knew. We then ran to the bathroom in the back of the bus and I threw up.

"Maddy are you ok?" Shan looked at me all worried.

"Yeah, its just morning sickness" I than rolled my eyes. "I'll just tell the Rhydian it was car sickness."

"Ok and you have to be more careful. You left the pregnancy test boxes in your bag and Tom almost saw them."

"I'll take them out when we get there." After that I left and sat back down.

"Maddy are you ok" Rhydian gave me that look that melts my heart.

"Yeah I'm fine, no worries." He then put one arms over my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder. We were holding hands and playing with our hands and talking until we got to the hotel.

_At the hotel_

Third person POV:

The bus pulled up in front of the hotel and Mr. Jeffries went inside to get the key cards.

"its so pretty" Maddy gasped as she saw the hotel.

"I know, almost as pretty as you." Rhydian looked down at her with a smile. He leaned down to Maddy and kissed her. It lasted until Mr. Jeffries came back.

"Ok everyone; here are your key cards. There are four people per suite because they are two room suites." He then handed Maddy four cards that had their names on them. She then had a huge smile on her face as she read her roommates.

"Shan, Tom, Rhydian" Maddy paused. "We are all roommates!"

"Cool" they all said in unison. Maddy passed out the cards. They got off the bus and made there way to there room on the seventh level. As they came up to the door they ran in. the suite had blue walls and the beds had black sheets on them. There were two bathrooms, a mini fridge and a flat screen TV. There was also a wall separating the two rooms that had two beds each.

"Ok Me and Maddy will take this side and you guys and take the other room." Shannon said. The whole group nodded and hurried to put their stuff away because they only had a short time until they went to visit the Eiffel Tower.

"Done!" Maddy and Rhydian said in unison. They had the wolfblood speed so they could finish quickly. They then helped out Shan and Tom finish unpacking.

"Lets go, I can wait to see the Eiffel Tower." Maddy said as they ran out of the hotel.

_At the Eiffel Tower_

Rhydians POV:

We are finally at the tower and it was lit up because it was night. Maddy looked so happy to see it.

"Rhydian?"

"Maddy?"

"Can I meet you at the third level I'm gonna get some food."

"Ok I'll see you there." Then Maddy walked away. She has been eating a lot lately. I don't know what's going on.

I walked up to the tower and started to walk up the stairs. I walked the first level, then second, then finally the third. I waited there for a while and I felt a tap on my back. I smiled and turned around.

"Mad…" That's was not Maddy and it was someone I thought I would never see, someone I never wanted to see.

**So who was with Rhydian with on the Eiffel Tower? I felt like doing a cliff hanger today. So plz comment and tell me what you think and if I should continue! I will update tomorrow ,maybe, because I have something to do but I think I could find time.**


	9. the truth

**Chapter nine: the truth**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated I had a project and a day with my aunt and a horse show, where I got overall grand champion in, so please forgive me I had no time. Here it is.**

Third person POV:

Rhydian turned around and looked surprised.

"Jana what are you doing here?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Well it's the city of love isn't it? So why not tell each other about our feelings now?" She smiled and looked up at him.

"What feeling? I don't love you I love Mad…" Jana cut him off by kissing him. Meanwhile Maddy was on her way up the stairs with Tom and Shan trailing behind. As soon as she made it up the stairs she walked over to see Rhydian.

"Rhydian!" She yelled. He pushed Jana away from him.

"What's wrong with you Jana? I never have and never will like you." He turned to Maddy. "Madds I swear…" But she ran down the stairs and before Rhydian could get to her Shan and Tom stood in front of him.

"How could you do this to Maddy? I knew you coming back was no good! Tom yelled. Rhydian shook his head.

"No, I didn't do anything, Jana kissed me!" after that he pushed past them and ran down the stairs.

After Maddy saw what she saw she ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. She stopped in a small area that was cliff over looking a river. The cliff was guarded by small boulders. There were more rocks that made the area seem like a large square. The ground was paved with tiles and there was a flag pole in the middle. A small one story brown building was behind the pole and Maddy ran to it. She turned around and slid down the side until she was sitting on the ground with her head tucked in her knees. Maddy then started crying and wanted to leave.

_How could he do this to me? How will I tell him he's going to be a father? _She thought. _My life is over. He loves her not me._

Meanwhile Rhydian followed her by her sent. He soon came up to the building and saw her sitting there. He ran over to her and was about to sit down when she stood up.

"Mads, please listen to me. I love…"

"Jana, I know, you don't have to rub it in." she snapped back.

"No I don't, I love you Mads and only you." Rhydian pleaded.

"Oh really? Than why were you kissing her when I showed up?

"She ambushed me! I had no where to go."

"When I came you were kissing and you could have broken it off already but you didn't." Maddy turned around and had tears running down her cheek.

"Mads, she doesn't mean anything to me, I promise." He said softly. Maddy then sat back down against the wall and cried harder. Rhydian sat next to her and put his arm around her and pulled her over to him. Maddy rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes tight.

"What's up Mads, I mean you can't be this sad from that one kiss. There must be something else on your mind." Maddy looked up at him.

"Fist you have to promise me, promise that you won't leave me or run away."

"Why do I…:

"You just do!" Maddy snapped.

"Ok, ok I promise" he said in a surrendering voice.

"No, you have to mean it." She said shaking her head. Rhydian put his hands on Maddy's arms and looked straight in her eyes.

"Maddy Smith, I would be an idiot if I ever left you." He said it so kindly Maddy new she had to tell him. She took a deep breathe before looking worriedly at him.

"Rhydian… I'm… umm…" she took another deep breathe. "Rhydian, I'm pregnant."

He just stared at her shocked. He never spoke, he only looked angry with himself.

"Rhydian, are you ok?" Maddy said biting her bottom lip. He tried to talk but nothing came out. He just got up and walked over to the pole and kicked it.

"Damn it!" he said taking a deep breath as Maddy walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. Rhydian than turned around and faced her.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry Maddy." Rhydian turned and ran leaving Maddy just standing there. Shannon saw Rhydian stop for a second in front of the tower and run his hands through his hair, and then he took off again. Shan knew what happened and ran over to where Maddy was.

"Oh my god Mads, are you ok?" Maddy had a shocked and disappointed look on her face and started to cry.

"Oh Mads" Shannon hugged her but Maddy didn't move.

"I have to find him" Maddy started to say "I can't just leave it like this."

"Just give him a sec…" Shannon was cut off by Maddy.

"I can't, Shan." Maddy then ran. She ran all the way back to the hotel as fast as she could, not caring who saw her speed.

After miles of running Maddy finally made it to the hotel she was staying at. She went into the elevator and came to her floor. Maddy ran to the room but when she opened it she gasped. The mirror near the door was broken, smashed, into a bunch of various sized pieces. The worst part was that there was a small trail of blood leading into Tom and Rhydians room.

**I'm sorry I had to do it. Another cliff hanger, I know you probably hate me. Tell me what you think and if you want to read more. Oh yeah and…**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	10. forever

**Chapter ten: forever**

**Ok so first thank you for all the comments and second I promise no cliff hanger today.**

Maddy's POV:

As soon as I walked into the hotel room I froze. I new that Rhydian came in here because of his sent, but I wished it wasn't him. I followed the trail until I came to his room. When I walked in I saw that the trail led to his bed. His bed was the one closest to the window. When I went over I noticed the trail led to the side of the bed closest to the window. I got there and saw Rhydian. He was sitting with his back to the bed and knees up. His arms lay over his knees and he was bleeding. I ran over and kneeled next to him. He turned his head to face me but I could tell he lost a lot of blood because of his expression.

"Rhydian, are you ok" I knew he wasn't and he didn't answer me. His head started to sway back in forth like he was going to pass out. I put my hand on his cheek and made him look at me.

"Listen you're gonna be ok." I said reassuringly. "Come on we have to get you up on the bed." I then helped him up onto his bed and made him lay down. I could tell that the glass cut his chest and his fist because they were bleeding. Just then I smelt people coming and I gave a sigh of relief because I knew Tom could help him. Toms mum is a doctor.

"I'll be right" I said and kissed his head. I then ran out of the room and down to Tom and Shan.

"Whoa Mads calm down. What's wrong?" Shan asked me as soon as she noticed something was up. I then started crying because I couldn't hold it back.

"It's Rhydian… he… he's hurt… Tom… you have to help him." I stuttered out. Tom gave me that _really do I have to _look.

"Tom please, I need him right now more than ever." I cried even harder now and Tom nodded. I grabbed his arm and Shans and led them into the hotel room.

"What happened here?" Shan asked.

"He punched the mirror and is now cut, bad. I mean it shouldn't be this bad because of the healing ability we have." Tom walked over to Rhydian and looked at his fist and chest.

"I know why. He can't heal himself if whatever cut him is still there. The glass is still in him." He then paused for a moment. "Maddy, Shan, go into your room. I'll take care of him, I promise." I knew I had to trust Tom then and I did.

Shan and I walked into our room and I sat on the bed.

"I can't let him go." Shan came up and hugged me.

"Mads he wont go anywhere." She said and I'm wishing she's right.

_An hour later_

Tom finally came out and I got even more nervous.

"Like I told, I took care of him and he's fine." I sighed in relief and ran and hugged tom.

"Thank you so much Tom. Can I go see him?" He did a quick nod and I ran in. I saw Rhydian lying in bed, but he was awake.

"Hey." He said sitting up.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I was couscous to avoid his cuts by sitting away, but he pulled me towards him.

"I'm fine, but are you ok. I mean I'm sorry." He looked deep into my eyes and it made me want to cry again.

"Yeah of course I'm fine and why are you sorry?"

"I ran off earlier. I shouldn't have. I guess I just needed to think. I mean we are only sixteen, it's young to be parents." He looked guiltily into my eyes.

"I know its young, but all I know is that I love you. I know that no matter what happens I will always love you. I just hope you feel the same back. I get it if you don't want anything to do with the baby though." With that I looked away. He then put his hand on my cheek and turned me to him.

"I love you too Mads and I always will. I have been in foster care since I was two. I travelled to different families because they didn't want me there. I know how it feels to not be loved and it's not fair. I want to be part of its life. I want to be there when it's born, when it talks for the first time, when it goes to school. I want to be there for all of it. Only if you let me." He then held my hand and I started to cry again. He pulled me to rest my head on his chest. I could feel him wince a little but he didn't move me.

"I want you to be there the whole time, to never leave me. I need you Rhydian." I mumbled through his shirt. He looked at the clock and spoke again.

"Mads its midnight, why don't you sleep here over night?" I then yawned and sleepily nodded. I could feel him pull me down and pull the blanket over me. For the whole night I stayed in his arms. I dreamed of us as a family, with our own little cub. In a couple of months that dream would come true. In my sleep I could feel Rhydian hold my hand. I kept my head rested on his chest the whole night and he had his other arm around me. I felt safe with him. I was happy, happier than I have ever been with someone my own age. When he first came I thought he would be nothing like me. After we became friends I knew I liked him, he was the only one I could be a wolf around. I was always afraid I would loose him to some other girl in my school. Yet now, here, I know I will never loose him and I am lucky.

**So there was my chapter and no cliff hanger. So I am not close to finishing this story but I do know what my next story will be about, but this one has to finish first because the next one is a squeal to it. So tell me what you think.**


	11. last day in Paris

**Chapter eleven: Last day in Paris**

**I have had such a busy schedule I'm sorry I haven't been updating.**

Rhydians POV:

As soon as I had Maddy in my arms I knew we would be ok. I never slept that night though. I head Tom come in and could sense his sad look staring at us. I also heard Shannon go to bed, but I never did. I mean, I couldn't. I knew that it was my fault Maddy was going through this. It wasn't just one time that we "did it" though. The other time was when her family was home and we were going to see a movie.

_Me and Mads were walking through the woods when we came to our tree. I put my hand out and took her arms. Then I pushed her against the tree and kissed her._

"_What was that for?" she asked me with an amazing smile._

"_I don't know. I felt like it." I gave her a smile back and then she kissed me. We kissed for a while and then I put my hand in my pocket and felt something. I pulled out my old key from the Vaughn's and I remembered that when I went past there house earlier I saw a note saying they were away._

"_Hey Mads, how about we skip the movie and do something else." I showed her the key and she looked at it and then at me. She didn't answer but take my hand and pull me to the house. We ran through the gate and over to the door. I took out my key and opened it than walked in._

"_Hello anyone home?" I called just incase. After there was no answer I turned to Maddy and kissed her. I than pushed her against the door closing it and she kissed me back. After a while of that she jumped up and wrapped her legs around me. I walked up the stairs still kissing her, and you know what happens from there._

I thought of that day all night and soon I noticed it was about five in the morning. I had Maddy lying one me so that sit was like I was hugging her from behind. I had my hands resting near her waist and I moved one up so it was on her stomach. I knew that this was the rest of my life. It never made me mad, but it was shocking. All I knew is that I would never leave Maddy or my child; I will be a good father.

Little did I know that Mads was awake too and she put her hand on top of mine. I twitched a little because it surprised me but I relaxed quickly. She then turned to face me but she made it so I still had my hand in the same place under hers.

"Morning Rhydian" she said gazing at me with her big brown eyes. I could help but smile whenever she looked at me.

"Morning" than I paused but continued. "I'm sorry Mads" I said looking down, but she put her hand on my cheek and moved my head up.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked smiling and shaking her head.

"It's my fault you're like this… you know… pregnant." I looked at her a little worried, but she gave me a reassuring look and talked again.

"Listen, it's not your fault. I could have been more careful too. We did this together, its no ones fault." She whispered to me and made me smile. I kissed her forehead and hugged her. She rested her head on my chest and held my hand. We stayed like, not talking, but thinking for a few hours until Shannon walked in.

"Hi Shan" Maddy said sitting up.

"Hi guys" she stopped, looked at tom, picked up a pillow, and threw it at him. "Tom wake up!" he than jumped and looked up.

"Thanks for the alarm Shan, what is it." He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Well, I think that today, being the last in Paris we should have a movie morning. I mean the flight back leaves in a couple of hours so we have time." She told us. I looked at Maddy and she nodded and I nodded to Tom who told Shannon we should.

After we moved the blankets and pillows around on the floor, we put the movie in and sat down. I sat at one end with Maddy in my arms and next to her was Shan and than Tom. Me and Mads were holding hands and whispering a little about the baby.

"So I'm guessing you told him." Shannon said nudging Maddy in the arm.

"Yeah, that's why he ran last night, but we have it all sorted out." Tom was looking at us like we had three head, and I knew, even though I didn't want to, that we had to tell him.

"Wait, what news, what's going on." Tom said before I could start. I looked down at Maddy and she looked back at me. She nodded and I spoke up.

"Umm, Tom… I know that you probably won't want to hear this but…. Umm… we have something to tell you." I than looked at Mads and she gave the "oh thanks" look.

"Tom… I'm pregnant… and Rhydian's the father." Tom just stared at her and then looked away and to the TV. He crossed his arms and acted as if it didn't happen. I don't get it, why can't he be happy for us?

I looked down at Mads and she looked as if she was about to cry so I pulled her closer and she hugged me. She calmed down and we watched the movie. After that we went back into my room.

"Rhydian, why isn't tom happy for us?" she asked looking sad again. I got up and hugged her. This time she put her head on my chest and actually did cry.

"I don't know, I think he just doesn't like seeing us together. I mean you did say he fancied you again. Just give him time." I felt her nod against me so I kissed the top of her head. A little while later we packed our bags and went back on the bus and than the plane and went home.

The whole way I thought about my life again and how soon it was going to be perfect. My life with the three of us, Maddy, our baby and me, we would be a family.

**So I really didn't know what to write for this so I just wrote what came into my head. I hope you liked it and please review, I love the ones I'm getting. Also thank you to everyone who reads this, it means a lot to me.**


	12. not so welcome home

**Chapter twelve: A not so welcome home**

**Sorry I am late I had all these tests and projects due. Please forgive me.**

Maddys POV:

We have finally got on the plane and I look over at Rhydian. He seems really tired and like something was wrong. I mean I hope he's not regretting being with me.

"What's wrong, you seem sad or something?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"It's nothing I'm just tired. I didn't sleep last night, there was too much to think about." He said while starting to yawn.

"Here," I said lifting my hands off my lap and patting it. "Put your head down and sleep, everything will be ok." He paused for a second but than I gave him a reassuring nod and he put his head on my lap. After a while, I knew he was a sleep. I starting to play with his short blonde hand, and think about the future. I think, no, I know, me and Rhydian will be living together as one big happy family with our cub.

"You know you two are perfect together, right?" Shan said with a smile as soon as Tom left to use the bathroom.

I smirked a little and responded. "Thanks Shan, I hope so."

"Mads, have you seen the way he looks at you? I know you to are gonna be together."

This made me smile and, again, think about us.

_30 minutes later_

I started to see Rhydian move a little and start to blink. He is so cute when he wakes up.

"Hi" he says turning to face me.

"Hey," I could tell by his expression that I looked sad. I had a reason to though. What if Shan was wrong and he didn't love me? What if this was all a game?

"What's the matter?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Do you love me, like really _love _me?" I had to know because I don't want him to leave me.

"Of course I love you Mads." He said putting his hand on my cheek. I then put my hand over his. "I would be a fool not to." With that he lifted up a little and kissed me. I loved when he kissed me because that spark we had on our first kiss has never gone away.

Rhydian still kept his hand on my cheek and I still had mine over his. I started to move my small thumb back and forth over his much larger hand. He than sat back up and pulled me onto his chest. The plane had little TVs so we watched a movie until we landed.

_Walking home_

Rhydian and I were holding hands coming home and swinging our arms back and forth.

"So what are we going to do about your parents?" he asked looking down at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in reply.

"Well, were not gonna tell them about you being pregnant right?" he looked back up and I stopped, so he did too.

"Of course we are, they are my parents why wouldn't I?"

"Maddy… they're going to be mad. They wont want me there." I didn't believe him, they are my parents, and they will be supportive.

"It will be fine." With that I walked up the driveway dragging Rhydian along with me.

I opened the door and walked into the house. The smell of bacon filled the air as we dropped our bags and walked into the kitchen. I saw my mum and dad cooking over the stove.

"Welcome home you too!" Mum exclaimed as we walked into the room.

"Thanks mum, and both of you might want to sit down." I said looking at the table.

"Ok…" the both said as they sat down. I the looked at Rhydian, and he looked more nervous than me.

"Umm… mum, dad… Rhydian and I are… gonna have a cub." I said meekly hoping it would be ok. But I was wrong.

Rhydians POV:

As soon as Maddy told them the news her dad looked really mad and stood up. Emma followed Dan and stood up too. He walked over to the drawer and pulled out a card with what looked like and address on it but I don't know. He than took out zip ties and a rag.

"Dad what are you doing!" Maddy said holding onto me as her father put the rag over my eyes like a blindfold.

"Maddy!" I said when I felt her be pulled away from me. I could tell it was Emma who pulled her because Dan was to busy zip tying my hands together.

"Dad let him go! Why are you doing this?" I herd Maddy scream at him.

"Maddy I didn't want him staying here in the first place, never mind you dating, and now this. It's gone too far." I could hear Maddy crying in the background as I was being pushed out the house and into the back of the car.

"Listen Rhydian, this is how it goes. You see Maddy in school but don't tell her where you are. There is a long way which takes and hour and a short which takes about five minutes and you will only know the long way."

"Wait where am I going?!" I asked in panic.

"To a house that we used to own when we were getting ours fixed and we never sold it. So you will be staying there. You will also never tell Maddy this. Do you understand?" he stated sternly.

"I…" I was about to object but I didn't want to, I don't know, die. "fine." With that we were on our way there and when we got there I was pushed out of the car and got the zip ties and blind fold off. He then got into his car and drove away leaving me standing there in tears knowing that my future with Maddy may be gone.

**Ok I know its bad and I am sorry but this was meant to be a quick chapter so tell me if you like it and follow rate and review please. One last thing, to ****Jodiepalmertree, I had the idea for something to happen but I didn't know why she would leave so thanks for the idea. I will also be adding a lot of different things so I hope that wasn't to big of a spoiler!**


	13. locks

**Chapter 13: locks**

**Sorry it has been a while. I was on a vacation and couldn't write.**

Maddys POV:

"Rhydian!" I screamed through the tears as I chased after the car. Me dad drove to fast for me to catch up though. I stopped and fell to the ground burying my face into my hands. How could they do this to us? They were supposed to be happy. All I could think about was Rhydian until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I could feel my eyes change from brown to yellow with in seconds. I stood up and spun around to face me mu.

"Whats wrong with ya?!" I screamed and saw the black veins traveling up my hands.

"Mads I'm sorry but you can't be together. You need to calm down."

"Calm down! You want me to calm down when you just took away the one person I love with all my heart!"

"He got you pregnant cub!" she yelled back.

"Umm, yeah lets see, last time I checked it takes two people!" I said sounding annoyed when I marched back into the house. My mum came in behind me and locked the door.

"You can't leave this house except for school." She said sternly.

By now my eyes were so full of tears and I had a lot pouring down my face.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed and ran up stairs. I slammed the door so hard that one of the hinges broke off. I jumped onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow. I sat there crying and thinking about the past. The night that this all went down, when me parents went to Devon.

_As soon as Shan and Tom left me and Rhydian started kissing, he was sitting on the armchair and I climbed onto it with him. I was facing him and sitting on his lap for a few minutes until he ran his hand down my side to the bottom of my shirt. He put his hand under it and looked at my scar from Jana and ran his thumb down it. We looked at each other and he kissed me again. Soon he was standing up with me still on him with my legs wrapped around his waist. He walked up the stairs and went into my room, kicking the door closed behind him. I was put onto my desk and pushed against the wall. Rhydian started to kiss down my neck making a moan escape from my mouth. I ran my hands down his back and pulled up his shirt. Lift up his arms, he took his shirt off and threw it across the room. I ran my hand down his abs noticing how fit the wild made him. He ran his hands down my side and lifted my shirt off. He picked my up again and laid me on the bed and came so he was hovering over me. He started kissing done my side until he got to my jeans and started to unbuckle them. I kicked them off and sat up. I undid the belt he was wearing and then his jeans. He pushed me down after and started kissing me again. (You know the rest)._

I snapped out of it after a while when I started hearing my name. It wasn't me mums and dads voice though, it was… Rhydians!

"Maddy, Mads can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what is this?" I didn't say this out loud, I thought of it.

"It's something only soul mates can do. I learned it in the wild pack."

"Wait, so I wasn't imagining things when I heard you say my name before you came back?!" this made so much sense now. I always thought I was just missing him so much that I was hearing things.

"Yeah, I tried to get to you but I didn't know if it worked." He paused for a moment and continued. "I miss you so much Mads." He said sounding sad.

"I miss you too. Your all I think about." I was about to cry again and he could tell.

"No, Mads please don't cry. I know this is horrible but please."

"Ok," I said softly. "Where are you?"

"I… I can't tell you." He whispered.

"What! What do you mean?" why couldn't he tell me, then we could be together.

"Your dad told me not to, and with what just happened I don't want to get on anymore of his bad side. We can see each other in school."

"But…" I couldn't finish.

"I promise." He said. "Its almost midnight, we should go to sleep"

"Ok," I replied. "I'll miss you, I love you."

"I love you too. Good night."

"Good night."

It took me a while to sleep, and when I did all I could dream about was Rhydian.

The next day

Rhydians POV:

I woke up in the morning after a night full of dreams about me and Maddy. This was all my fault. We could still be together if I was more careful. I got out of bed and remembered I could see Maddy today so I hurried. I ran and got changed and than went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair and ran out the door. I ran faster than I ever had to get to her. When I got to school I realized it took me twenty minutes and by car it would take and hour. I was still really early though, but apparently Shan and Tom were too.

"Hey Rhydian!" Shan said walking up to me with Tom close behind.

"Hi, have you seen Maddy yet today?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Well once Mads and I told her parents they…" I stopped and sniffed the air and smelt a wolfblood. I turned around and saw Maddy walking through the gate. Once she saw me her eyes lit up and she ran. I could see Shan and Tom watching the corner of my eye. Mads ran up and jumped into my arms. She used so much force I stumbled back a few steps. I turned and faced Shan and Tom while holding Maddy. I could feel her taking shorter breathes and I knew she was crying. I put my hand on her head and stroked her hair.

"It's ok" I said to her. I felt her shake her head saying "No its not". I looked at Shan and Tom and said,

"Lets go into the dark room." They nodded and I walked into the school still holding Maddy.

I walked past the K's and they saw me holding Maddy and saw she was crying. For once they actually looked… like they cared.

"Is she ok" Kara asked quietly. All I did was nod and mouthed "it will make more sense later" she, Kay and Katrina all nodded.

I walked into the dark room and sat on the couch, with Maddy still holding onto me as tight as possible.

"Maddy what happened, whats wrong?" Shannon asked rubbing her back and sitting next to me. Maddy didn't answer.

"When we told her parents that we were pregnant they freaked out. They dragged me away from the house and we are only aloud to see each other in school." I started to frown and hug Maddy tighter.

"Aw, Mads" Shan said. Maddy then sat up a little and looked at me. Her face was covered in tears, so I wiped them away. Then she leaned in and kissed me. I was nice, not hard, but soft and made me feel happy again.

"I'm sorry." Tom said out of no where.

"For what?" I asked.

"I have been acting horrible to you two but you are perfect together and I was too blind to see it." He said looking down.

"Mate, its fine." I said smiling. He smiled too. Then the bell wrung. Maddy stood up and I did after her. I wiped her eyes and took her hands.

"Everything will be ok. We will figure this out." She nodded and we walked to class.

The day went by too fast and before I knew it Mads and I were kissing goodbye.

"I'll talk to you later." I said looking deep into her eyes.

"Ok I'll Miss You." She replied looking down.

"I'll miss you too, I love you."

"I love you too." She said and we went our separate ways.

Maddys POV:

As soon as I got home me mum and dad had a weird look on there face.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Well we figured out a way that Rhydian can come back and this will all be over." My dad said.

"Really, what is it?" I said enthusiastically

"You're having an abortion." He said. My smile dropped.

"No I am not. I'm keeping this baby whether you like it or not." I snapped back. How could they do this? I mean first they take away Rhydian and now are trying to take away my baby, no, not happening.

"Well it's too late. Its happening tomorrow." Me mum said.

"No!" I screamed and ran up into my room. I slammed the door and put my back against it and fell to the ground.

"Why me, why does everything happen to me? I asked myself. Then I knew what I had to do.

Emmas POV:

After Maddy ran upstairs I felt a bit guilty. I mean it's obvious that they love each other and that she loves the baby. Yet then I noticed how quiet it was.

"Dan do you hear that?" I asked while standing in the kitchen.

"No, I don't hear anything." He replied.

"exactly." I knew that Maddy was upset so why couldn't I hear crying. I walked up the stairs and to the door of her room. I knocked and waited for a second. She didn't reply. I opened the door and didn't expect to see what I saw. Her room was trashed and only had a few clothes in it. Almost everything was gone, including her suitcase. I than saw the open window and knew, she ran away.

**Sorry it took so long, but this is why. I had so many test and projects due this week and I made it way longer than usual. I guess it is like a cliff hanger, but I don't know. You tell me, was it a cliff hanger? Did you like it?**


End file.
